izombiefandomcom-20200223-history
IZombie (TV Series)
iZombie is an American television series that premiered on March 17, 2015 and ended on August 01, 2019 on the CW. It is a loose adaptation of the comic series with the same name. Plot Olivia “Liv” Moore was a rosy-cheeked, disciplined, over-achieving medical resident, who had her life path completely mapped out until the night she attended a party that unexpectedly turned into a zombie-feeding frenzy. Afterward, she became part zombie. She works at a coroner's office to give her access to the brains she must eat to survive. A side effect of her new diet is the ability to absorb the memories of the deceased, which helps her solve homicides. Cast and Characters Main Cast *Rose McIver as Olivia Moore (Season 1-5) *Malcolm Goodwin as Clive Babineaux (Season 1-5) *Rahul Kohli as Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti (Season 1-5) *Robert Buckley as Major Lilywhite (Season 1-5) *David Anders as Blaine DeBeers (Season 1-5) *Aly Michalka as Peyton Charles (Season 3-5, Recurring 1-2) *Robert Knepper as Angus McDonough (Season 4, Recurring 2-3) *Bryce Hodgson as Scott Eberhard and Don Eberhard (Season 5, Recurring 1-4) Recurring *Molly Hagan as Eva Moore (Season 1-2, 5) *Steven Weber as Vaughn Du Clark (Season 1-2) *Leanne Lapp as Gilda (Season Season 1-2) *Jessica Harmon as Dale Bozzio (Season 2-5) *Jason Dohring as Chase Graves (Season 3-4) *Nick Purcha as Evan Moore (Season 1-2, 5) *Aliza Vellani as Marcy Khan (1) *Aleks Paunovic as Julien Dupont (1) *Bradley James as Lowell Tracey (1) *Hiro Kanagawa as Daniel Suzuki (1) *Matthew MacCaull as Sebastian Meyer (1) *Daran Norris as Johnny Frost (1-5) *Carrie Anne Fleming as Candy Baker (1-5) *Marci T. House as Lieutenant Devore (1-3) *Sarah-Jane Redmond as Jackie (1) *Elise Gatien as Corinne (1) *Dakota Daulby as Tommy (1) *Ryan Beil as Jimmy Hahn (1-5) *Darryl Quon as Luta (1) *Tanja Dixon-Warren as Cissie (1) *Tim Chiou as AJ Jin (1, 3-4) *Eddie Jemison as Stacey Boss (2-5 *Greg Finley as Drake Holloway (2-3) *Andre Tricoteux as Chief (2-3) *Kurt Evans as Floyd Baracus (2-4 *Robert Salvador as Detective Cavanaugh (2-5 *Cole Vigue as Harris (2-5) *Andrea Savage as Vivian Stoll (2-3) *Colin Lawrence as Janko (2) *Nathan Barrett as Tanner (2-4) *Patrick Gallagher as Jeremy Chu (2-3) *Brooke Lyons as Natalie (2-3) Production Reception The series has critical acclaim. Review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes gave the series a 91% approval rating with an average rating of 7.7/10 based on 45 reviews. The site's critical consensus states: "An amusing variation on the zombie trend, iZombie is refreshingly different, if perhaps too youth-oriented to resonate with adult audiences." Metacritic, which uses a weighted average, assigned a score of 74 out of 100 based on reviews from 30 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Amy Ratcliffe of IGN gave the pilot episode a 8.4/10, praising the show's "casual take on zombies" and Rose McIver's performance as Liv. LaToya Ferguson of The Onion‍ 's The A.V. Club gave the series a grade A-. Ferguson says the show is better for diverging from its comic book origins. She praises the show for the same quick witted banter as Veronica Mars, and says it measures up well against Pushing Daisies, but her comparisons are meant as a compliment saying "Television can only be better for having the voices of Thomas and Ruggiero-Wright back on a weekly basis". Inkoo Kang of the Dallas Observer calls the show "dazzlingly, tirelessly witty" with an "acute attention to human relationships" and praises it as "the summer's most underrated series". Opening Title Artist from the IZombie comics, Michael Allred was hired to do the opening credits for the television series. The credits are a short synopsis of Liv's life in the style of the comics. The song used in the credits is "Stop, I'm Already Dead" by Deadboy and the Elephantmen. IZombie Main Titles|season 1 Opening Title Images in the comic book style are also used at the start of each act. Gallery: B9v1JCFIMAA7CgF.png izombie-s2-dvd-1-179779.JPEG Category:Television series Category:The CW Category:Based on Comics Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3